Multi-function tools, such as pocket tools including in a single instrument, pliers, and other selected tools, such as screwdrivers, knife blades, saw blades, files and the like, are well known. These multi-function tools are versatile as they provide multiple implements suitable for a variety of applications.
Most multi-function tools, however, typically include only one type of saw which is permanently attached to the tool. In certain circumstances it may be desirable to interchange one type of saw with another. It would also be advantageous to be able to replace a worn or damaged saw, as opposed to replacing the entire multi-function tool.
Several prior art tools provide saws that are removably coupled thereto. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,284, issued on Apr. 28, 1987 to Joseph P. Decarolis, a folding pocket saw includes a mounting subassembly for releasably attaching the saw blade to the tool. The mounting subassembly includes three separate pieces: a head; a clamping plate; and a screw. One disadvantage with this mounting subassembly is that, since the parts are separate, one or more pieces of the subassembly could easily be lost or misplaced.
In light of the foregoing, there is a need for an effective adapter for removably coupling a saw to a tool, such as multi-function tool. In addition, it is desirable to provide an adapter with very few or no loose parts. Finally, it is further desirable to provide an adapter with a locking mechanism that is not prone to being accidentally released.